Cut and Dry
by SleeplessDreaming
Summary: This is a story about Hinata, she's abused and is finnaly getting away and going to a boarding high school. Read it if your interested. Shojo Ai. potential side stories.


Ok this is a Shojo Ai Fan Fiction, my first to be precise. I have never really thought much about Shojo Ai because of all the Shonen Ai. There really wasn't any way for me to think about it.

So low and behold, I came up with this. It's kind of Drama and angst. But please read nonetheless.

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Cut and Dry**

**Chapter one**

**Misshapen Clay**

She stared up at the ceiling. No lights could be seen from her small room. Her arm lay above her head, grasping onto the small charm that lay in her hand, gazing through the ceiling, as if looking at the sky itself…

No…she wasn't looking at the sky, she was looking farther, too far for her to reach. She held her side. A small blood splat could be seen on her hand. The sheets tangled in her legs. She just wanted to disappear, to just…fade. She was alone, completely and utterly...alone. Her eyes lay heavily in her skull, as if seeping in slowly.

You could hear the soft pounding of her heart…thud…thud. It was her way of knowing she was still alive, to know that it wasn't all just an illusion…but…some times, she felt like she should just wake up, could wake, from her nightmare.

Her body was covered in scars, from her head to her toes, there was a long mark down her arm that seemed to have an eerie glow in the moonlight. She wore a deep purple tube top, which exposed her newly obtained marks. Some were so deep that you could almost see the nerves coursing. She also wore deep purple shorts, her legs sporting blue and pink spots. An old burn could be seen high up the thigh. Not that she cared…no, it had happened to many times to care.

The small draft escaping through the far window brushed against her, making the tresses on her face flutter slowly, she wasn't fazed, no movement could be seen from her small form. She just stared, like she had done many nights before, to many to count.

What had she done to deserve this kind of punishment…nothing…she had done absolutely…nothing, but how could that be true? That was the true irony of her life. What was her sin…she had none. No…she had to have at least one. She was truly punished for that person's own enjoyment, that's what she could grasp. That's all she could ever grasp in her routine.

So what did it matter that she had no friends, it didn't. What did it matter that her father had moved every time people had asked about the marks, scratches, and bruises, not like they cared. She had never consoled in anyone, no one every comforted her saying it would all turn out fine. He started to 'punish' her at the age of three, after that, he never stopped. Did she expect him to? No…she never really did.

So if she had one wish in the world, it would be to escape. To run from her problems, she had no more strength left to fight. She had no more energy for these…sessions as he called them. She just wanted to fly away…like a bird on white wings…

So, she was given a chance. A chance to make her life anew, one chance…and it would end. Why she was given this chance…maybe fate was feeling for her. Maybe time had stopped and she was in some parallel dimension.

Her bags lay by the door, her room was packed. She was ready to embrace her new life with open arms, she was ready to touch base and give it all she could muster. She wanted what most people wanted, love...

Hinata Hyuuga was ready for her chance…

* * *

Hinata stared out the taxi vapidly, the zealous raindrops smacking their small forms against the window, then slowly trailing down to join a bigger connection, to do the whole thing over again

The rain seemed to fall only on Hinata, as she could see nothing but disturbed forms of what she could only guess to be people running down the streets to escape the rain. It was a dark day indeed, but not for her. Today she could escape her sad excuse for an existence and just be.

It made it easy, she wouldn't have the day any other way. The rain was relaxing, to her, rain had a purpose. Yes it was a simple, and a boring existence in that never-ending cycle. But not to her, to her the rain had a duty, something it could always know it would have to do. Something it could count on.

She slumped in the leather-covered seats, staring at the large sea blue watch that was comfortable situated on her wrist. Black numbers stared back, '9:30 am'.

A small sigh escaped her lips. She slowly glanced up at the driver. He was humming away at some random song that blared on the radio, which Hinata would rather not take part in. So rummaging through her large Green side bag. She found what she was looking for quick enough. Pulling the headphones out, being careful not to drop the small Mp3 attached to the end.

She turned it on, lazily flipping through the numerous files. Names flashed on the screen such as, 'Cascada', 'Aqualung', and 'Skillet'. One song caught her eye. Pressing the play button, a woman's voice slowly started to blare in her head.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say "please_

_Oh baby, don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
_

_It's hard to let it go_

She never even knew why she liked this song…there was no one to even walk away from in her life. No one had loved her from the beginning, how could there be an end.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_"Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say "please_

_Oh baby, don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Sometimes she would wonder if it was possible to have someone, if she could get close to people, close enough to love them…but she contradicted herself. Telling herself that wasn't possible. She didn't have the people skills for it. Nor the courage…

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_"Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say "please_

_Oh baby, don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

She wanted that, but guys never looked at her, she was always the quiet nice one. The one that you can never quite place, a shadow of a being…but that would not stop her this time, she was determined to change her life.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say "please_

_Oh baby, don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

The question, was she ready to throw away her hurtful past? Was she ready to change? Or will it just end up like it did all those times. No, he couldn't reach her there, she had to believe that, needed to believe that was the truth.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The music faded out slowly, as the world slowly came back.

"Ma'am, we're here," exclaimed the driver looking at her. Blushing slightly, she handed him her money. The driver got out of the car and handed her the small bags that she had brought. The rain had stopped and the sun was just peeking its head through the gray clouds.

Hinata looked out over the large campus, you could see dorms and people walking around chatting and enjoying themselves. 'Friends…' she thought spacing out.

A man in a gray suit smiled at her, "I will take your stuff to your dorm Miss Hinata," he said in a cheery voice. Nodding, he walked swiftly around a corner and disappeared, bags in hand.

She slowly walked into the large courtyard. It was a luscious place, with Weeping Willow's now and then. Oak's stood tall at corners. The courtyard was so big that she thought she would get lost, as she often did.

"Watch out!" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a blonde boy on a bike, his petals hanging loosely on the side as he zoomed. She luckily escaped the front wheel but was pushed over. While he sharply jumped off to side before he got the full brunt on the impact.

She grimaced as she went over to him, kneeling down to inspect the thin boy.

The boy had scars on his face, on closer inspection, making him look somewhat like a cat. He wore a pair of orange khaki shorts and a black t-shirt with a small swirl in the middle. A dog chain dangled around his neck, a name had been inscribed on it, Hinata couldn't quite tell what it said but she could make out a small 'S'.

"Are you ok," she gasped looking at the small scraps on his legs. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said, a small grin on his face. He propped himself up on his elbows. Hinata looked into the young boys blue eyes, as he stared back. "Uh, I I am fine," she said, a small blush forming on her face.

"You're so stupid sometimes Naruto," came a high-pitched voice. Hinata turned around to face a young girl, about her age. She had a wide smile on her face as she leaned one foot on the ground holding herself and her bike up. She had bright pink hair, 'It looks like cotton candy' thought Hinata gazing over the girl. Her eyes were a bright green. She wore a pair of red shorts with a pale pink shirt. A green bead bracelet hung loosely from her right wrist.

"You even knocked some one over Dobe," came an irritated voice. A young boy pulled up beside the pink haired girl, he was a little taller, about two inches then the young girl beside him. His hair was spiky. He had Charcoal eyes. A black pair of shorts with a black shirt that said 'What matters most…is what I tell you to do' hung loosely on him. He stared at the blonde with a smirk plastered on his fine features. The raven-haired boy put the stand up on his bike and walked over to the boy casually, kneeling down across from Hinata.

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed the blonde, apparently named Naruto, from what she could gather. He glared daggers at the older boy. "Hm…now what was your name translated?" asked the taller boy, obviously already knowing the answer. "You wouldn't…" Naruto said, a dangerous look in his eyes. The raven boy leaned in close to Naruto's ear, "Yes, I would…" he said, a chuckle irrupting from his throat.

Hinata stood up, being quiet for all of this. "Um, well s sorry, bye," she said, about to walk away. But before she could escape from the scene, something caught her wrist. She looked back to see the pink haired girl holding her firmly in place. "Let the idiot at least pay you back for your trouble," she said, a smile gracing her pale skin. Hinata blushed and stared at her feet. The girl let go of her wrist and tipped Hinata's chin upward to face her. "I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno. That's Naruto Uzumaki," she said pointing to the now standing blonde. "And the guy next to him is Sasuke Uchiha," she said pointing to the older looking boy, which was now teasing the shorter boy about his name.

Hinata looked into the green orbs that stared back into her pale white ones. A small blush formed on her face, "I am Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," she said shyly. Sakura nodded in recognition. She motioned for the boys to come over. Sasuke picked up Naruto's bike, leaning it up against the large Oak he had ran into, the bark peeling from the abuse. "Good job Dobe, I guess you will have to ride on the back of my bike," exclaimed Sasuke. Naruto glared up at him, but obediently walked over to his bike.

"Heh, well I guess you will be riding with me Hinata," Sakura smiled. They walked over to her bike. Sakura got on and moved forward, making just enough space so Hinata could keep from falling off. She held tightly onto Sakura, Hinata's face resembiling that of a tomato. They started scooting slowly before Sakura got a good amount of speed going.

Hinata buried her face in the back of Sakura's back. "Don't worry, It'll be fine. I'll take care of you Hinata!" Sakura yelled, laughing as they headed off campus and onto the street.

What had Hinata gotten herself into…

* * *

**Rei's Corner**

**Rei**: I think this is one of the only stories I took time to rephrase and go over almost three times!

**Hinata**: Wow…you must have worked hard Narrator Sama

**Rei**: Yesh!

**Sakura**: What are the pairings?

**Rei**: Um…I don't know. I guess I will pick who ever I want. The candidates are Ten Ten, Temari, or Sakura. Not sure.

**Sasuke**: You better figure it out.

**Naruto**: Ya

**Rei**: Lol ya I know. There will be a Naruto Sasuke side stuff. I might also put Rock Lee and Gaara side stuff. Ya I know that's weird but I like that pairing.

**Naruto**: I am with him…damn

**Sasuke**: Shut up, you like it Dobe

**Naruto**: Argh!

**Rei**: Any way I guess I shall explain!

**4 O them**: K!

**Rei**: Well I took a long time with this. I guess I just wanted to make it really special because it's my first Naruto fiction.

I hope you guys liked the lyrics, it's Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru if you don't know, the Kingdom Hearts song. I have been listening to it like crazy so I decided to put it in a fiction.

I love Hinata, my favorites are Hinata, Negi, Kakashi in the Anbu, Iruka, and a little bit of Gaara, but only a little. My friend wants me to cosplay as him (Only because my hair is already died bright Red...), but I want to be Satoshi from D N Angel. What does Dobe and Teme mean?

Well there is my rant. I wont be updating this story as fast as my others, but the chapters will be really well done. Sorry if there if grammatical errors. I have bad spelling.

Read and Review

Sincerely Rei


End file.
